


Spot Me

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Het, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you don't like someone, doesn't mean desire can't exist. Sometimes it can pay to help someone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older story that I wrote for an Adult Fanfiction Contest. I can honestly say I have written better but I felt like putting my older works up. Hope you enjoy.

Blaze slipped into the lair looking around. She noticed that it pretty much looked deserted. Frowning she went into the kitchen to leave a note for the guys letting them know why she stopped by when faint music caught her ears. She turned and headed towards the sound listening carefully. Again She frowned when she realized that the sound was coming from Raphael's room. He was the last person she wanted to deal with. They had never gotten along, from the first moment they had met they were practically at each others throats. Insults were thrown for greetings. She called him jackass and cock‑smoker, as well as a wonderful assortment of other names, more often than she called him Raphael. He wasn't any kinder to her though. Calling her bitch and cunt more often than anything else. She didn't know why he didn't like her, she just knew that he did not like her.

 

Blaze sighed deeply. she didn't want to be at odds with Raphael, she just was. She hoped that he would at least be cordial to her for a couple of minutes. Blaze did not come here to get into a screaming match, and with no one to stop things, or referee, she was afraid of how far things might go if they both lost their tempers. As it stood he had never raised a hand to her, but they had also never been alone, and the arguments had never had the chance to get much further past some screaming and seriously cruel insults. Blaze knew that she had said some things that could not be taken back, and she knew that she had verbally hit below the belt. There were some things that sometimes she wished she hadn't said, but it wasn't often. Raphael had always come back with stuff that cut just as deep if not deeper, and each time things just got worse.

 

Taking a deep breath Blaze knocked quietly on Raphael's bedroom door. Then waited a few moments for an answer and knocked again. This time the door swung open part way, she took this as a sign it was ok to enter. Blaze stopped short as she saw Raphael on his weight bench doing presses. Biting her lip and fought with indecision on whether to just back out now or try to talk to him. After a few moments the decision was made for her.

 

"What." Raphael stated firmly between breaths.

 

"Sorry.. didn't mean to bother you... didn't know you were busy." she mumbled as she began to back out. She wanted to hurry before someone said something that triggered a fight.

 

"You wouldn't be in my room if you didn't need somethin.. so what?" He stated again as he racked his weights and sat up grabbing the water bottle from the floor.

 

"No. .. really.. nothing.. never mind." Blaze said shortly as she turned to leave.

 

"Listen, I'm in no mood for your bullshit, now what is it." Raph growled.

 

 

Her fist clenched as she tried to keep her temper. Blaze knew he was just pushing her buttons because he could, but it still bothered her that he couldn't even be civil to her for two minutes. Would it really kill him to speak to her as a person now and then. It's not like she invited the treatment. She was trying to keep from bothering him, but he decided he wanted to pick a fight. Blaze took a deep breath, counted to ten and spun around.

 

"Look, I didn't come here to pick a fight ok. I didn't realize you were busy. It was not my intention to interrupt you." She sighed and looked away. "You know, you don't have to be an asshole to me every time we speak. I really don't think it would kill you to at least be civil towards me."

 

"It ain't like you treat me any better." He stated as he stretched and glared at her.

 

"Well its not like I came in here and started throwing insults at you. In fact I was polite to you this time so why don't you stop acting like some puffed up cock and be nice to me for a change." she growled.

 

"puffed up cock?" Raphael chuckled at this one and just shook his head. "look. I was trying to be nice. I was asking you what you needed. you avoid me like the frikin plague, you wouldn't be here if you didn't need something. so.. what is it?" He asked again.

 

Blaze just sighed realizing she was getting no where. At this point she had even forgotten what it was that she had come down here for in the first place. Of course she was not going to tell him that. The last thing she wanted to do was give him any more ammo than he already had.

 

"It's not important, no one was here anyway. I'm just going to go." She refused to apologize for bothering him since he was being an ass.

 

"Whatever Blaze." Raphael stated.

 

Blaze was surprised that he had actually used her name and not bitch or cunt like he usually did. She noticed him grumbling as he pushed the bar up right as the CD stopped. Catching his glare out of the corner of her eye, she decided not to push her luck by laughing, though she did chuckle quietly under her breath.

 

"hey, make yerself useful, and change CDs for me" He stated as he began his reps.

 

Blaze turned and just stared at him for a moment. ‘Make myself useful? Who the fuck does he think I am...Jeeves his personal butler? He can make his own damn self useful.’ Of course she said none of this out loud and actually found herself heading towards the radio.

 

"I suppose that as nice as you'll ask so I'll go ahead and do it." Blaze stated as she arrived at the radio.

 

 

Not bothering to ask him what he wanted to hear, Blaze just chose something that she liked. She figured if he didn't want to get up and change the CD he could just listen to whatever was chosen for him. Of course there wasn't anything in there she could torture him with so she just picked a CD that was one of her personal favorites. The first notes from Rob Zombies Hellbilly Deluxe began to play as she strode towards the door.

 

"Hell fuckin yeah girl.. I didn't know you were down with Zombie" Raphael stated as he lowered the bar and sat up again.

 

"Yeah, he's one of my fav's why?" Blaze asked as she turned around and faced him.

 

"No reason, just... good choice... hell.. you can't be all bad if you like Zombie." Raph chuckled

 

"Hell.. if I knew that was all it would take to get on your good side I'd have told you sooner." she stated with a smirk.

 

"Hey now... didn't say you were my best friend.. but..." Raphael just shrugged at this point.

 

Blaze decided to push her luck at this point. The worst he could do is say no or tell her to get the fuck out. Its not as if it would have room to get really ugly. Of course, this was Raphael so you never knew if he was just going to flip out or not.

 

"Need a spotter?" Blaze asked as nonchalantly as possible.

 

"Run that by me again?" Raphael asked looking at blaze suspiciously.

 

"Do you need a spotter.. What? Am I not speaking English?" Blaze asked getting a bit smarmy.

 

"I'm not stupid..." Raphael growled quietly.

 

"well what's the problem? All I wanted to know was if you needed or wanted a spotter?" Blaze stated with less sarcasm.

 

Blaze watched the expressions change on Raphael’s face as he looked at her suspiciously. It was obvious he didn't trust her and he was looking this gift horse in the mouth. She wasn't offended by his actions, she had expected it. Actually, she had expected him to just be rude and tell her to fuck off. The fact that he was calm about it meant that he might actually be considering it. She wasn't really sure why she offered, but she figured maybe it was because she was just tired of fighting with him. It’s not like she was looking to be best friends. She just wanted the fights to stop, or at least lessen in frequency.

 

"So do you want me to spot you or not?" Blaze asked a final time.

 

"Aight.. " Raphael stated after a pause.

 

Blaze moved up to the weight bench as Raphael lay down. He pushed the bar up and began his reps again. She only paid half attention to what was going on. It wasn't hard to spot for Raphael since he was used to just lifting by himself, he never put more weight than he could handle.

 

Raphael looked up and tried to keep his mind off the view. He wondered why she hadn’t said anything about him staring, but then he realized she probably hadn't noticed. Smirking a little he enjoyed the nice view presented before him. It wasn't often that he was close enough to really get a good look at her, and he had to admit to himself, she really wasn't all that bad looking. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Though he slowly realized with a spotter here, he could push himself further than usual. He racked the bar and acted as if he had never been looking at her.

 

"Yo Blaze, add a few 20's to the bar for me ok?" Raphael stated.

 

"Alright." Blaze replied completely oblivious to the previous ogling.

 

Before long Raphael was back to doing his presses. He grunted slightly with the strain of the extra weight. He had already been at the max he would put on the bar when he was alone. The extra 40lbs was proving to be a bit more of a work out than he had expected. Thankfully it wasn't too much for him to handle, he was just a little more vocal while lifting. He also was too busy concentrating, so he was no longer staring up Blaze's shirt and at the undersides of her breasts. Though his brain occasionally flickered that image in his head. ‘Wonder if she realizes she ain't wearin a bra,’ Raphael wondered.

 

After several reps he racked the bar and sat up. He was sweating slightly and barely noticed it. Casting a few careful glances at Blaze suddenly made him wish he had been much nicer to her all along. It was bad enough that strenuous physical activity always aroused him without having a female there to make it worse. A braless one at that. He swung his legs over the bench, grabbed his dumbell and started his single arm reps. Raphael looked over at Blaze who stood there as if she wasn't sure if she should stay or not. Realizing he didn't want her to leave he shortened his single arm work outs knowing he could focus on those later.

 

Raphael stood up and began stretching his muscles trying to keep them from bunching too badly. Definition was wanted. He liked to look as strong as he was, but he also wanted his muscles to be lean and swift. Raphael wasn't as fast as Mike and he knew it, but he didn't mind that too much. Flexing his biceps a few times to work out any soreness, he was about to move into doing his leg weights when he caught Blaze staring for the briefest of moments. Raphael smirked quietly for a moment.

 

"You wanna try?" Raphael asked her with a curious look.

"Sure, why not." Blaze answered as she lowered the weights on the bar to what she could lift. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was impressed with how much Raphael could lift.

 

Raphael stood at the head of the bench and made sure she had a good grip on the bar and was lifting smoothly before he moved his hands away. He watched her as if he was trying to be a professional spotter. In reality, he was checking out her body, inhaling slightly as her shirt tightened around her chest and made her breasts seem more defined. Trying to make sure not to let his eyes linger on any part of her body for too long, he was almost relieved when the CD ended. He could just politely ask her to leave and then take care of things himself.

 

 

Unfortunately for Raphael, Blaze was not done. He watched as she racked the bar and stretched languidly, her back arching as she made soft noises of pleasure. Raphael was never so glad for his shell in all his life. He knew that if she saw him with a hard on she would only laugh at him. He tried not to get angry over his imagination, but even imagined laughter hurt. Raphael was about to speak when she switched over to Sinister Urge, another Rob Zombie album, and yet another of his favorites.

 

"I love this CD. It took a bit to grow on me, but I think some of my most Fav Zombie songs are on this one, especially House of 1000 Corpses. I swear that song was made for strippin." Blaze said with a chuckle.

 

"Well hell if you need strippin music, I do have ‘American made music to strip to’." Raphael said only half kidding though it was hard to tell.

 

"Nah, I don't have a good sturdy pole to dance on here." Blaze said with a smirk then sat back down on the bench.

 

 

Raphael had a hard time telling if she was kidding or not. He wondered if she had the pole would she actually do a strip tease. Raphael also wondered if maybe there was a way to talk her into striping without the pole. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as hard as he could. The last thing he needed was for her to actually notice that he was aroused. He willed her to change her mind and just go. Raphael realized the longer she stayed in his room, the more he wished she actually wouldn't leave. Blaze rewarded him with a strange look as he cleared his throat roughly. She stood back up and tilted her head at him.

 

"Need me to leave? I didn't really think about it but I am intruding on your personal time" Blaze stated

 

Raphael just shrugged. He wanted to tell her not to leave, but there was no way he could actually bring himself to do it. Figuring if she left , she left. If she stayed, well he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle that one. He didn't realize it but his left bicep had been twitching slightly and he was clenching his fist.

 

"You can stay, but yer gonna be bored. I don't do much here alone" Raphael replied trying to sound bored.

 

"I can go then. I don't want to be a pain, specially since we are getting along for a change." Blaze said and moved towards the door.

 

 

Raphael watched as she bent over to tighten the laces on her boot. Her shirt hung loose, so he could see pretty much everything. Noticing that not only was she not wearing a bra, but she had her nipples pierced as well. He also couldn’t help but admire her ass. Without even thinking about it he moved towards her just as she stood up. Not giving her a chance to react, her back was pressed against the door as he moved up against her. Raphael leaned in and breathed in the smell of her hair and skin before placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. That was the only gentle thing he was doing. Blaze was pressed pretty hard up against the door, and he had no intention of letting her move any time soon.

 

Blaze was stunned by his actions. This was not something she had expected to happen, ever . It was hard for her brain to process. She didn’t know how to react or if she should even react at all. Blaze struggles lightly against Raphael once her brain actually caught up with what was happening. This had to be a trick. There was no way he was actually interested in her. She growled quietly as she tried to push him away.

 

"Stop it Raph.. I mean it." Blaze stated firmly.

 

"Why? Not good enough for you? Don’t wanna be touched by the turtle freak?" Raph asked getting angry. "Oh sure, you come up in here all actin like you don’t care. But you do. Ya little bitch." Raph stepped back and released Blaze from his hold.

 

Blaze stood there looking shaken and stunned for a moment.

 

"What the fuck are you on about now? This has nothing to do with you being a turtle and everything to do with you being an asshole. You have never given me any reason to trust you. None ! And you expect me to just lay there and cooperate when you suddenly get a bug up your ass and start being all weird on me." She replied angrily.

 

Raphael looked confused for a moment. "So... wait. Doesn’t it bother you? How I look I mean." Raphael asked his voice usually quiet.

 

Blaze noticed the change in his voice and worded her reply carefully. She would tell that Raphael was opening himself up for a change. "No, actually. It really doesn’t. It never has." Blaze chuckled quietly and spoke before she could stop herself, "Hell you may be an asshole, but you are one sexy asshole." She slaps her hands over her mouth her eyes wide. ‘I can’t believe I just said that.’

 

Raphael chuckled quietly as he moved closer pushing her back to the door again. This time he didn’t exactly pin her there, but he was pressed close enough to her that she would have to actually struggle in order to escape.

 

"Oh. .. Really? Hmm.. Well thats something interesting I didn’t know" Raphael stated as he leaned closer brushing her lips with his. "Why don’t we both drop the attitude for one night?" He whispered into her neck as he kissed it. His hand slid up her side under her shirt and caressed over her bare breast. "And give in to something a little more....primal?" He finished as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

 

 

Raphael didn’t really give her much chance to answer as he picked her up and hooked her legs over his hips. He walked her to his bed still kissing her deeply. He didn’t give her a chance to pull away either as he deposited her on the bed, holding her down as he leaned back breaking the kiss. Feeling her struggle beneath him turned him on faster than he thought possible. It was a bit of a surprise that he actually had to fight to keep his cock from dropping out on its own. ‘not ready yet’ Raphael thought as he took deep controlling breaths.

 

Blaze breathed heavily as she stared at him with a shocked expression. She really didn’t know what to think of all this. Protests started to rise in her brain when she pushed them down. What could it hurt to just, let go for once. To not be so uptight and cautious about everything. Would it really be that bad to just throw caution to the wind and go with it? Blaze watched as Raphael pulled off his gear depositing it on the floor near the bed. Except for his Sai. She noticed that he put those on the bedside table within easy reach. Figuring it was just a habit of his she didn’t think too much on it.

 

Raphael watched as her eyes grazed over his body. "Like what you see?" He asked and chuckled as a blush crept into her cheeks. He liked putting her on the spot like that. Though he was a bit worried at her lack of protest. He had been expecting her to start yelling and fighting as soon as she was on the bed, but she had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Worried he decided maybe he should make sure.

 

"Blaze, If you don’t want this. You need to say somethin. Otherwise, yer clothes are comin off." Raph stated as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

 

Raphael hadn’t really given her enough time to protest before begining to disrobe her, and he knew it. Secretly he really didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t care how much they had fought previously. Right now all he wanted was to hear her scream his name, and not have it be part of an insult. His breath caught in his throat as he tossed her shirt aside and stared at her soft breasts. They were all natural, well except for the metal piercings they were. Her breasts weren’t like the girls in the porn magazines he looked at. For some reason, he really liked hers better.

 

Blaze saw the look in his eyes as he stared at her chest. She knew if she wanted to say no, then now was the time to do it. She knew that just laying there and not saying anything could lead to more trouble. She tried to think of a way to let Raphael know that she wanted this to. Blaze ignored the screaming protests in her mind and smiled up at him. "Like what you see Red?" She asked her voice slightly husky.

 

Raphael smirked at her and reached for her pants, looking her in the eye as he undid them, and slid them down and off her body. Previously he had wanted to take things slow, but his body wasn’t giving him that option. Glancing down at her purple panties he gripped them and slipped them off as well before gazing at her feminine beauty. Unconsciously he licked his lips as she spread her thighs slightly. Smirking at her after noticing she was shaven and pierced there as well.

 

"Have a thing for body modification, dontcha?" Raphael stated as he moved closer.

 

"How could you tell?" Blaze said with a smirk and spread her legs a bit farther to give him an even better view.

 

 

Blaze didn’t peg Raphael as the patient type. She figured she would be lucky if she got much in the way of foreplay, and didn’t really expect to get off. It’s not like she ever got off anyway. Well she did when she was alone, but that was only with mechanical aid. Moving her hands up her body she massaged her own breasts and smirked invitingly at Raph.

 

Raphael moved down and captured her lips in another deep kiss as his hard body pressed against her soft flesh. All thoughts of taking it slow fled his mind as he pressed his lower plates into the warmth between her legs. Unexpected electricity shot through his body as he groaned against her lips. Pulling away he kissed down her neck and towards her breasts. ‘I can’t just dive in, it will hurt her. Gotta be patient.’ He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently as his tongue flicked the piercing. Her reaction was enough to make him realize he really liked piercings. He groaned into her breast as she arched up against him. Raphael released her breast and took a few more calming breaths; he was ready to go now . Moving further down her body he knew he had to prepare her more for him. His impatience was starting to get the better of him and he was wondering more and more why he was bothering with foreplay. It’s not like he cared about her. She wasn’t an important part of his life. She was there and convenient, that’s all. ‘So...why am I not convinced of all that’

 

Raphael moaned into her stomach as she moved against him again making small pleading noises in her throat. He pressed his beak between her thighs suddenly as his tongue darted out and moved against her wet folds. The taste surprised him. He thought he would hate it, but he realized he actually kind of liked it. Pushing his tongue into her and tasting her further his hands gripped her hips tightly to hold her in place. He growled into her lustfully as she practically humped his face when he brushed her clit. His arousal was becoming impossible to control as her movements and noises became more intense.

 

Raphael leaned up panting hard as he looked down at Blaze. Her body was flush, and she was panting with need. He couldn’t control it any more. His tail lengthened slowly, and with a pleasurable groan, his cock dropped out and gently smacked her abdomen. Catching her look of surprise he almost chuckled. The size of her eyes was almost comical, but the slight hint of fear in them was not. One of the things he was not was a rapist. This would go no further if she truly didn’t want it.

 

"Blaze?" Raph questioned.

 

"It’s ok... I.. I mean I’m ok.. Its. Um...wow.." Blaze stuttered.

 

He chuckled quietly and rubbed her stomach and sides comfortingly "Look.. If you really don’t want to.. I can just.." Raphael made an obscene gesture with his hand to get his point across. "I’m not going to force you."

 

Blaze shook her head still staring at it. "No.. No. its ok.. Just.... larger... than I thought it would be."

 

 

Arching a brow at her. He couldn’t help himself, he had to ask "What? You were imagining how big my dick would be before this?" Raphael asked with an amused smirk.

 

Blaze glared slightly "No.. I’m just.. Not used to... well.. I mean... never mind." she huffed slightly and shut her eyes. She really did not want to have that conversation with him. This was a one time fling. He didn’t need to know anything about her or her past.

 

Raphael just shrugged. He wasn’t going to force her to talk about anything. Especially not at the moment. There were other things he wanted to do and talking was not on the list. Moving back he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed in slightly. His eyes shut tight as it was almost painful. ‘fuck me.. Is she a virgin?’ He wondered quietly. Reservations about the whole situation were starting to form, but as he pushed in further the pleasure forced the thoughts from his mind.

 

"Damn baby... yer tight..." Raph panted as he pushed further into her. He stopped and pulled back slightly before pushing in again. Moving this way he slowly had himself sheathed half way in her after a few moments. Stopping he breathed deeply keeping himself in tight control before pushing himself all the way in. She was tight, almost painfully tight, but was relaxing around him. He moved slowly at first finding the intense friction to be almost more than he could handle. Most of his weight was supported on his arms. He knew he was heavy enough to crush her and didn’t want this experience to be painful for her.

 

Moans of pleasure met his ears as he continued to move slowly. It was almost his undoing. He tried to go slowly for her sake but his control was pretty much gone. His thrusts sped up and he angled himself into a slightly different position finding that it felt incredible when he did. He grunted into her neck as he pumped into her. Soon all thought was gone from his mind as he moved inside of her.

 

"Fuck baby... you feel so damn good.." He groaned next to her ear as he thrust harder into her. Feeling her move against him almost sent him over the edge. The way she was moving her hips was enough to make him practically lose his mind.. Her sounds of pleasure heightened as she moved and he felt her movements become slightly shaky. His cock twitched inside of her as he felt her inner walls tighten suddenly. He realized that she was actually getting close to release. Raphael moaned loudly as he pushed into her harder and faster.

 

"Yeah baby... thats it.." He panted. "I want you to cum fer me... c’mon baby... I want you to scream my name.." Raphael said lustily as he moved. Supporting his weight on one arm, he slid the other down and gripped her hip tightly as he thrust into her tight entrance. He almost lost it right there but managed to keep himself under control just a bit longer. Feeling her inner muscle clamp down around him was almost too much. "C’mon baby... Say my name.... Scream it.." He growled into her ear.

 

"OH GOD YES!!! RAPHAEL!!" Blaze screamed as her orgasm crashed down upon her. She was completely and totally taken aback by the fact that she came. Though she wasn’t surprised by why. She loved the sound of Raphael’s voice. Him talking to her like that was all she had needed to be pushed over the edge.

 

"FUCK YEAH!" Raph grunted as he thrust into her hard one last time before spurting his seed deep into her. He moved a few more times riding his orgasm out before practically collapsing on her and breathing hard. It took him a few moments to realize that a good portion of his weight was now resting on the small female beneath him.

 

"Damn.. Sorry Blaze.." Raph stated quietly as he tried to roll off her.

 

"Dun move.... yer comfy" Blaze stated as she tightened her grip on him.

 

Raphael chuckled and shook his head before rolling onto his back carrying her with him so she lay on his plastron. "I don’t wanna crush you.." He stroked her back as his cock slipped out of her and he pulled it back into place. He remained quiet and thoughtful until he heard loud voices downstairs. His brothers picked a really lousy time to come home. ‘SHIT!’

 


End file.
